New Kin
by Max Grey
Summary: Vegeta meets his half-brother


Vegeta lay on the ground, beaten up, breathing hard. It wasn't FAIR. He looked up at the tough who had him on the ropes. Of course, the tough, when bragging to his friends about beating Vegeta, wouldn't mention the fact that Vegeta was practically dead when he found him. The thug grinned. "Looks like I'll have to finish you, then." He raised his arm up, palm forward, pointed at Vegeta. Oh, the irony, Vegeta thought, as the tough/thug prepared to kill Vegeta the same way Vegeta had always loved to finish his opponents. Vegeta mustered his remaining strength to block the blast. Just as the tough powered up, Vegeta heard a loud crack. The tough's face suddenly turned to a look of nothingness as his shoulders caved into his back, as if an enormous hammer had struck him right between the shoulder blades. He fell to the ground, almost dead. When the thug fell he revealed the cause of his sudden injury. A man, a young man. Vegeta squinted. The man looked almost exactly like him, only a little younger and with dark brown hair instead of black. He was wearing Saiyan armor with the shoulder plates chopped off. Must be a super saiyan who couldn't find the right armor, Vegeta thought. The saiyan floated down to the ground a foot in front of Vegeta. He placed his hand on Vegeta's forehead and infused him with some of his energy to heal him. Vegeta stood up. "Thanks, friend," Vegeta said. The saiyan indicated the tough, saying slyly, "Would you like to do the honors?" Vegeta smiled and nodded. He turned towards the thug, who was stretching his arm towards Vegeta and saying something about begging for mercy. Vegeta put on his best evil smile and raised his arm, pointing his palm towards the man. He waited just long enough to let dawning realization, then terror, show on the man's face before letting loose a blast that could take out a skyscraper. In a second, only dust was left. "So," said Vegeta, "mind telling me who you are?" "Of course..."the man said, "...Brother." A few minutes later, they both sat in a bar. The saiyan continued. "Half-brother, actually." "And why did I never know about you?" "Well..." "Well?" "My father was King Vegeta, your father, but my mother was not his wife, unlike your mother." Vegeta grinned. "So what happened?" "Well, I was born about a year and a half after you. My mother was of our species, but she was a mistress, and a lowerclass member at that. The King refused me and kept me hidden from the population and all records. My mother lived only long enough to name me. She wanted me to bear our father's name, but she knew you already did. So she simply altered the name a little. Thus, I am Vejoto." "And how did you become so powerful?" "Like I said, my mother lived only long enough to name me. When I was two her living complex was attacked by a band of rogue Saiyans. They took me and killed my mother. I grew up constantly being trained and constantly having to fight. I learned combat techniques almost as well as you, with your royal training. I even reached Super Saiyan one, if only for a short time. I modified my armor because of that. I've been following you a long time because I wish you to train me." "It's a deal, brother. I suppose I owe you one." Thwakitty-thwakitty-thwakitty-thwakitty-thwakitty Filled the air as the brothers rapidly punched and blocked, floating in midair. They had been training for two months, and Vegeta was getting stronger as well as his brother. Vejoto had made much progress as well, and was developing his ki techniques, one of which - the Thunderclap, a move requiring the user to create balls of energy of opposing polarities in their left and right hands, then smash them together forming an intense white explosion that could be directed into a beam - had knocked Vegeta flat. Vejoto was currently developing the "Sunburst", his main power blast, a large white ball of extremely concentrated energy that did explosive, heat, and kinetic damage. Vejoto had also gone super saiyan 2 and held it for a short period of time. Vegeta aimed a punch that hit Vejoto squarely in the jaw and knocked him down into the ground. Vejoto flew back up quickly, darting to and fro around Vegeta and peppering him with small blasts. He then flew to a good distance to try to advance from super saiyan 1 to 2. He couldn't quite get to it, but at the last minute he forced a massive amount of energy to counteract the transformation, halting it. His muscles elongated and his strength greatly increased. "Brother, I think I've found something between the first two modes of super saiyan!" "That's called ultra super saiyan. Killer against a slow opponent, but not much use otherwise. I learned that when I fought Cell." "No, this is different! I feel just as strong as if I were in 2, yet it's not as taxing. " Vegeta suddenly appeared behind Vejoto, aiming a blow for his back, but Vejoto whipped around and blocked it, then hit Vegeta and sent him sprawling. "And I can move faster, too." Vegeta floated up to examine Vejoto. His eyes narrowed. "I've never seen this before," said Vegeta. "Let's test it out some more." They sparred for a while longer, and Vejoto clearly had the upper hand against Vegeta, who was in super saiyan one. After a few minutes, Vegeta was tired out, and raised his hand. "All right, enough. We've seen that this new form is highly efficient. Make sure you remember exactly how to form it." "I do, don't worry. I Ôm pretty sure I can go into it at will." "Actually, I want you to remember exactly how so that you can teach me how to do it." They both chuckled. Vejoto relaxed, his hair turned brown again and his frame shortened. All of a sudden, a ship burst out of the clouds, pouring smoke, and plummeted to the ground. It skidded for several hundred feet, leaving a trail of wreckage, then stopped. A lone figure walked out. Vegeta gaped. "Coola!" "Who's he?" "You know Freiza?" "That dome-headed punk I beat the stuffing out of a couple of years ago?" "That's the one. This is his older brother. And he's supposed to be dead." Coola walked out of the wreckage of his ship. He spoke. "Some warrior with three eyes tried to stop me as I approached the planet. I rammed him, but the ship couldn't take it. And now, here I am." Coola examined Vegeta, then noticed the look-alike standing next to him. "Who's the saiyan?" "I am Vejoto, half-brother to this man you seem to have come through a lot to get to." "He's quite a fighter, too," Vegeta added. "Enough smalltalk," snapped Coola. "You know why I came here." He dropped into a fighting stance. Vegeta and Vejoto did as well, and powered up. They both went super saiyan one instantly as Coola lifted off the ground and sped toward them. Vegeta blasted the reptilian warrior but the small bolts of ki energy had little effect. Coola reached Vegeta first and sent him sprawling into the ground. Coola laughed. He casually turned to face Vejoto just in time to see Vejoto's fist a microsecond before he was struck by it. The heavy impact sent Coola flying into a rock, which was pulverized instantly. Vejoto's hands rapidly spat energy bolts into the cloud of dust formed by the disintegrated rock. When the dust cleared, Coola was standing with barely a scratch on him. But Vejoto had bought enough time for Vegeta to get back into the action, and soon Vegeta was at Vejoto's side, prepared to hurl himself into battle once again. Coola rushed in on the attack, and rapidly exchanged blows with the brother saiyans. The fight raged all around the area, destroying everything in its path. Coola was holding his own against the super saiyan duo, but he was tiring. As arms flew, Coola turned his head toward Vegeta. He smiled, and his eyes suddenly grew in brightness to a brilliant, glistening white. The flash disoriented Vegeta for only a nanosecond or so, but that was enough time for Coola to land a punch across Vegeta's jaw that could knock down a mountain. Vegeta flew for nearly two hundred feet before gouging a crater in the ground. He got up, slowly, but Coola rushed down and slammed him into the ground. "Brother!" Vejoto yelled. He flew down, fists forward, but Coola turned around and blasted him out of the sky. Vejoto fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Coola then struck Vegeta with several powerful blows that took the wind out of him. But Vegeta wasn't beaten yet. He gave Coola a powerful punch combo that sent him up into the air. Vegeta flew after him. "You'll have to finish him, Vejoto," said Vegeta, who grabbed Coola and pulled him into him. Vejoto looked up. "Vegeta, what the blazing hells do you think you're doing!" But Vegeta wasn't listening. He pressed his hand into Coola's chest as hard as he could, with Coola fighting to break the bearhug. Vegeta grinned his evil grin and looked into Coola's eyes. "Although I will probably die from this, I take great satisfaction in what it will do to you." He focused his energy. "Biiiiig BAANG!" The hand in contact with Coola's chest glowed brightly and started to push away, but Vegeta pressed it in and pulled Coola into him as hard as he could. The explosion of the Big Bang, meant for use in a large area, was entirely contained between Vegeta and Coola. Numerous small beams punctured both their bodies. Finally, Vegeta could contain it no more and a terrific explosion threw Vegeta and Coola in opposite directions. Vegeta slammed to the ground, and Coola flew into a cliff, fracturing the rock. Vegeta's hair turned black and his head slumped. Vejoto looked at Vegeta once and knew that he wouldn't be able to contain his saiyan temper. His body quivered and he clenched his fists. Coola walked towards him, snickering. "Not even Vegeta's life could, errghh," he clutched a wound, "kill me. Now I just have to deal with you." "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Vejoto's aura looked like a supernova. He started to go super saiyan two, then remembered what he had done before and stopped the transformation by focusing his energies. His hair splayed out and his muscles elongated. He continued to power up in rage, and the ground beneath his feet cracked. Rocks flew everywhere, and a windstorm formed around him that swept up everything in its way. Coola gasped. "Never seen this before. But no matter!" He charged up a full-power blast and threw it full force at Vejoto. Vejoto knocked it out of the sky with a sweep of his hand. It dug a trench in the ground that stretched almost a mile. Coola's eyes widened and he backed up. Vejoto launched himself at Coola, and the two punched, kicked, and blocked so rapidly that the air started to burn. Finally Coola got in a punch to Vejoto's stomach that should've knocked him out of commission. But the dent in Vejoto's stomach healed almost instantly. I see one major advantage of this new super saiyan stage, thought Vejoto. It's as if I were constantly powering up, providing me with a constant resupply of energy. Vejoto punched Coola across the jaw, sending him into the ground. Vejoto then plunged down and slammed Coola in the back with both legs. Vejoto flew up in the air as Coola slowly stood up, groaning. Time to try that move I've been working on! Vejoto focused his energy. He extended one arm and splayed out his fingers. A pure white energy ball started to form, growing to three feet in diameter. He focused more, and the ball grew brighter. "Rrrrrr..." The brightness reached its zenith, and Vejoto braced himself. "Sunnnnnnbuuuuuurrrrst!" The ball sped toward Coola, who raised his arms to block it. The energy ball seemed to draw extra energy from the very air around it as it flew. It struck Coola, vaporizing his blocking forearms instantly and sending him to the ground. The explosion turned everything in a 45 degree angle behind Coola into dust, and he slumped, a massive hole in his torso. Vejoto flew down to him. Coola stretched what was left of his arm up. Vejoto kicked it down into the dirt. He raised his arm over his head to deal the deathstroke, but suddenly a huge blast came out of nowhere and vaporized Coola completely. Dumbstruck, Vejoto spun around. There stood Vegeta, arm outstretched, palm up, grimacing in pain yet smiling in satisfaction. Vejoto rushed to his side. "Vegeta, how long have you been conscious?" "Oh, almost the whole time." "WHAT! You tricked me into thinking you were dead!" Vegeta chuckled. "I figured you'd have the same temper as I do. Help me, will you?" Vejoto shook his head in disbelief as he aided his half-brother. "You and I are going to have to work on this relationship." 


End file.
